pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
hi sigma sup OH MY GOD THAT'S AWFUL!!! nah i used to go to an indonesian/some cantanese daycare and I used to speak indonesian but LOL i forgot everything… but I do remember something the caretakers were talking about with possession because it scared the crap out of me YEAH the servers were for maitenance or something i don't even This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC) HOLY CRAP TODAY'S BEEN AWFUL ALREADY UGHHH I seriously want to punch the hell out of someone right now Anyways Yeaaaaah over there there's a lot of legends and myths randomly about ghosts and possession and I think sacrifices and I don't even. LOL Wait never? That's rrrrrandom OH MY GOD MY BEST ICON EVER This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:06, November 20, 2014 (UTC) It's just been hella stressful Yeah I hope he's okay too. I hope he doesn't get possessed or anything Oh! What the heck. Yeah I had to learn all about Indonesia at that daycare... Snort This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Fathina starter pack Harvesting wheat humanely oh dog is here i am so angry i have 2 journ interviews tonight a test tomorrow and an essay due kill me This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC) thank also OMG SO I HEARD MY FRIEND'S GPA FROM LAST YEAR RIGHT AND IT WAS GET THIS 1.43 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:32, November 21, 2014 (UTC) of cors it is, did any yummies happen today ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:37, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ah i c yeah same I hope he's okay………………… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:39, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH they looked so gross at the end francine is super pregnant really? oh my god… that sounds so scary hhhh… ;_; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LOL we infused some random enzyme into it so it could glow in the dark so THAT'S HOW WE KNEWWWWW wh- LOOOOL SOME AD got the creim in abundance, RIDE WITH A MIC IN MY BRA hopefully that stuff be over with soon………… or he goes to a NEW SCHOOL I MEAN MY GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THAT FREAKING WORDDDDDDD AGAR AVAST!!! pirate's WH- GODDDDDDDD LOL FRRRANCINE IS SUPAIR PLEGNANT EXACTLY!!! ALSO, WHY BRING THE KIDS BACK? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC) AY GURR gir aPETRI DISH. GODDDDDDDDDDDD dermatologists hate her PLEGNANT PLEGNANT PLEGNANT merry kurisumasu YEAH EXACTLY LIKE YOU DUMMIES. THEY SHOULD SERIOUSLY FILE A LAWSUIT AGAINST THE PRINCIPAL BECAUSE LIKE WTF!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT?! hangnail LOOOOL YEAH LIKE I PLAY THIS APP AND EVERY FREAKING TIME THERE'S AN AD THAT PLAYS! YEAH LIKE SOMEONE COULD SUE THEM SERIOUSLY UGGGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, November 21, 2014 (UTC) EW GROSS! THAT'S EWWWWWW HANGSKINS NAAASTY they're always like rice, wh- yeaaaah let's hope… also, And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9.And a Dash platformer that is just going through Mega Man 2 levels made of Mario "?" blocks while shooting Sam the Rabbit at: Red Sonics, Troll Faces and Lippies v3 book #9. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:33, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD EW LOOOL YEAH THEY'RE LIKE RICE attached to mi bodi GODDDD IT WAS A DASH COMMENT™ THE "I LIKE TO HIT ON EVERY GIRL EVER" STARTER PACK //it's a picture of dash// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:45, November 21, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IS THAT COMMENT ON THE ROLEPLAY LOOOOL WHAT THE HECK just when i was starting to like it again just LOL time for dash to snort on kfg starter pack kfg will rage starter pack This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:05, November 21, 2014 (UTC) WHY IS SOMEONE PLAYING THE PIANO OUTSIDE IT'S RAINING anyways momma okay wait do you ship that because i still ship upsiliver i'm trying to float this boat man!?!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:11, November 21, 2014 (UTC) gg LOL HER COMMENT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOL you know what this is? ……… … … … ¬ …¬ælæ ………………………… a kat fight This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I SEE YOU LAUGHIN BAAAAABE!!!! XDDDDD NEKOMIMI. no srsly tho "K." > when you mention the entire ship sucks she goes "k" > when i jokingly mention divorce she cusses at me o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:19, November 21, 2014 (UTC) yeah lIKE THE LOGIK IT MAKES SENSE™ also, my math teacher wrote "werk" today twerk twerk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) is it is it only because river is river ruining the danm thing wh THE RAIN!!!! ARE YOU GONNA pregnant wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:28, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD DDDDD GOD WHAT FAME TO HER NAME????? IT RHYMES LOL ECKS DEE XD!! !GODDDD THE POOP WEAVE looks like her dad LOOOOL francine This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:37, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDDD obviously upsilon is popular definitely I BET EVERYONE'S HEARD OF HIM!?!>!?!!>!!?!!! AND LIKE THE SHOES ANS THE EARS MAN THE EARS!!! fun fact: you mention you ship dasiver on the roleplay page wh- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDD YOU MEAN THE UPSILON FANGIRLS hawt wh- OH RHGT WHAT??? THE WEAVE. wh- LOOOOL IF YOU WANT TO! starter pack This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:46, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDD alinoa. MELTDOWN BY RIN KAGAMINE kay ga MINE LOL INDEED IT IS1!!! OHHH MY GODDD YOU DID LOL watch as dash pops out from the bushes This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOOOL SHE MUST'VE PUT HER EARS IN THE CAT EAR ARCHIVE!!! BOXY'S GODDDDDDD BRAXTON last name toni wh TONI THE MINK. "ELF" THE QUOTATION AMRKS, MARKS, DANMIT'' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOOOL YOU GOT IT BABE!!! IT'S ON MY SCRATCH TONI GODDDDDDDD MIKE "THE SITUATION" POLIZZI OHHH OKAY I THOGUHT YOU MEANT THE MOVIE ELF LILE OH LIKE THOUGHT OHHHH THOPT HTOP THOT //kfg doesn't respond// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:01, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOOOL proud family II WAI LA OWA ILA IT'S LIKE FROM JERSEY SHORE UPSILON "THE SITUATION" UNDERWOOD THE MINK GODDD DEFINITELY SAM HURRY UP KFGHEE!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:09, November 21, 2014 (UTC) chicken parm LOL HER REPLY she is unfazed "THE DIVORCE" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) CHICKEN HARM strawberry passion awareness GODDDDDDDD LIKE LOLK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:18, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDDDDDDD PUSH UPS™ I MEAN PUSH POPS™ danm it DEFINITELY!!!! SNOOORT THESE PEOPLE KEEP POSTPONING THE INTERVIEW LIKE SNOORT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL YEAH IT DIDN'T!!! UGH WHAT THE HELL WIKIA PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHEN I HAVE MESSAGES THANKS OH MY GODDDDDD FREAKING TREAT!!! he stole my fries. LOOOOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:36, November 21, 2014 (UTC) yeah AND LIKE IDEFK WHY IT'S ON AND OFF LIKE LOLK ANYWAYS GODDDDDDD RESISTING THE URGE TO MAKE A BON JOVI REFERENCE@?@>@@? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:41, November 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAH IT IS DO YOU THINK I'M IGNORING YOU??? NO THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL IT'S STUPID FREAKING WIKIA!!! GODDDDD "SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TO BLAME" shut up kfg wh i am so soreeee(l) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD THESE POP UP ADS ANYWAYS YEAH NO I WOULDN'T IGNORE YOU SO WTF GODDD SNORT KFGHEE WHICH IS BETTER?~>>?>!>!> MY BUTT IS SORE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:55, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OBSESSED WITH WERESILON OH MY GODDDD THESE STUPID ADS I HATE MY LAPTOP SOMETIMES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH "dominated" k SPYRO'S WERESILON DESIGN AND HEADCANON™ thx for ur contribution GODDDD LIKE I ONLY USE IT TO DRAW FOR A REASON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:19, November 21, 2014 (UTC) WOW WHAT THE HECK SEE? IT SNORTS EVERYWHERE MAN EVERYWHERE MAN!!! yeaaaah like thanks now whenever i think of weresilon i think of ohs nice no sleeves wh- OH MY GOD I AM SO SORE YOU CANNOT BELIEVE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OMG THE OH DOG SCRATCHED MY EYE AND NOW MY TAILBONE HURTS BECAUSE I THINK SHE KNOCKED IT I CAN'T REALLY WALK AT ALL SCREW HER ANYWAYS idefk i thought it would be cool to have a weresilon-like thing but now oh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I DONT EVEN KNOOOOW UGH YEAH LIKE THANKS KFGHEE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:49, November 21, 2014 (UTC) No it hasn't gotten a worse but like UGHHH She's been trying to get nasty but I keep changing it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:46, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah like k MAH NUGGETS BEUUUH BEUH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD! nightshade,the clawsof echhhh the spacebar doesn'twork This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) sorry my internet cut out This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) wh uh k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:40, December 6, 2014 (UTC) wait wh what what brought this up? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:50, December 6, 2014 (UTC) WHAAAAT Suddenly bringing this topic up Usually I'm not in chat but editing at the same time is because I'm drawing, doing homework, or studying, usually the last two. It's not like I'm choosing to avoid you, it's just sometimes I'm really busy… like right now I haven't rejoined because I'm drawing and helping my mom study for a test so idefk if that's what this is about then that's my explanation I mean we can talk about some things… if you want idefk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Torn…? Why do you think it's torn? Is it because of the added mom snorts or something? I mean we can have the discussion, if that's what you think will help… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, December 6, 2014 (UTC) o k I guess… idk there was nothing wrong. I'm not mad at him at all but I think he's angry at me for some reason… but idk No sam I like you you're like my bestie ^^;;; idk I see he's not there right now but when he comes on I'll try to take a break and come on too so we can WORK THIS OUT™ P.S. LOOOOOOOL IS ONLY COMES P.P.S. KFG GETTING WORKED UP OVER WIZARD101 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) can you ban me on the trike wiki please? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC)